


Big Difference

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Big Difference

**Title:** Big Difference  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #235: The Pensieve  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** A continuation of fluff week. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Big Difference

~

Remus emerged from the Pensieve gasping for air.

“Drink this,” Severus murmured, pressing a glass of brandy into his hands.

When he was calmer, Remus looked up. “Wow.” He bit his lip. “I've never seen what I look like as a werewolf before.”

Severus turned away. “You're...intimidating.”

Remus grasped his arm. “If we're to be together, we need to understand each other’s fears,” he said gently. “And you're right to be frightened of...that.”

Severus sighed. “I was frightened as a child, but having since seen real monsters, I know the difference.”

_Perhaps we will make it_. Remus smiled.

~


End file.
